Kagome and the inuyasha
by Cloudgal97
Summary: A tale as old as time of the cursed hanyou and love who released him from his curse. Come follow this tale of magic romance and adventure.
1. alone

Inuyahsa and the kagome

Chapter 1 - alone

"Sota, it's time to get up." I hollered from the front door. "Breakfast is on the table hurry to work or your going to be late I'm leaving now." I could hear him groan but sighed in relief when I heard the old boards creak in agony as he shuffled about his room. I quickly shut the door and grabbed my basket I had set down and raced into the waking village that began to bustle to life.

"Good morning kagome." Beaconed the seamstress. I waved. "And to you mrs. Still." I replied.  
I smoothed the loose hairs that had fallen out during my run and made sure that my ponytail was secure in holding my ebony locks. Again today people stared at me and whispered making me to once again look myself over.  
I smoothed over my green dress and inspected my white puffed sleeves. I looked over my white apron that seemed more baje than white due to the heavy amount of work that never seemed to be able to wash out. I quickly ran over to a window of a shop that was yet to be open to inspect my hair for loose straw from the chicken coop but only angry strands of hair were the only thing wrong. No smudge or anything was on my face and I could only assume it was just more town gossip that were behind those whispers.

I was given many more hellos and good mornings and I hurriedly made small talk as I made my way over to the higurashi bookstore. My one sanctuary in all the world was here in this shop. Worlds were waiting for me to discover them within the confines of their bindings as well as the secret princes and the secret lovers. This store was the last thing remaining of my grandfather who had passed in his sleep just last year.  
He was the only guardian left for me and my younger brother after our parents had died after the epidemic. He allowed us to stay in our house and I would help him run the shop and care for him before doing other odd jobs with Sota. It was like that for 6 blissful years before he passed leaving me the shop and the farm to us. Luckily I had just turned of age to able to inherit it all and we were able to go on with heavy hearts.

Today though I happily entered with the tinkling of a bell. "Good morning grandpa." I said to his picture. "I hope no thieves came and took any of our books." I laughed at my silliness but somehow when I started talking to the pictures of my loved ones I found that they were only listening and then I never felt alone again. Thinking about it, it seemed this act was the cause of so much gossip.  
"Just going to open those packages from last night and organize for a bit before I shove off for work grandpa." I said happily. It took a bit but with most of it done I decided to leave some for the next day to have something to keep me busy inside the store. Even if there were any people interested in books it still wasn't enough to have much business even with the weird items grandpa gathered over the years.

I gathered the books that were ordered by some of the elder folk and left the shop after the hours were up and started my deliveries. On my last delivery I totally spaced out else I would have had Sota made this delivery. By the time I had realized it I was already in front of his bar in town and before I could turn away the door opened to reveal the so called sexiest man in town. "Why hello Kagome I guess you have my book I ordered." He glanced at me but in all the wrong ways that would have had other women blushing but had me wanting to run.  
"Koga." I said politely. "Now that you have your book I really need to be getting to work. If you'll excuse me." I quickly turned on my heel and began to match off but he quickly crossed my path and smiled again.

"I must say Kagome you look absolutely beautiful today." He took both of my hands and kissed them keeping eye contact. He then extended his arms still holding my hands then saying. "Notice anything different today about me?" He asked expecting me to return the comment. None the less to humor his ego I inspected him to find him wearing his usual tan leather hunting boots and black tights. His usual green shirt was gone leaving only a long dark brown leather vest and a belt that left his chest open as well as his arms. Again as I said he is a lover only to himself. Especially when it came to his demon pride and his long dark black hair he always kept in a high ponytail. Yes Koga is a wolf demon pointy ears and tail and is loved by the town and the women since his family rid the town of many monsters that had harmed the town.  
"A new look perhaps Koga, did you loose your shirt." I sarcastically asked while wrenching my fingers from his grasp.  
"Ah you noticed did ya well what do ya think? I thought I might change it due to the coming summer." He said as he took a wide stance placing his fists on his hips.  
"I'd rather not. Now if you'll excuse me I have to run to work. You've made me late enough as it is." I said angrily.  
"Aw come inside the bar and have a drink with me Kagome I can take care of you and you won't have to work for that crabby ass again." He said as he tried to steer me towards the door.  
Finally I snapped having had enough of his coming onto me and insulting my employers. "Koga I have had enough now shut the hell up and leave me alone. I'll have you know miss Kagura is a wonderful woman. Now bug the hell off you egotistical ass." I then marched off fuming and even more so when I heard him sigh and then go onto say 'she loves me'. Someone please purify his ass.

I finally made it to Kagura's dress shop trying very hard not to slam the door shut. Succeeding only a little if any. Kagura came from behind the back curtain and came up to me as I took a seat by the front desk. "Koga again?"  
I nodded. "Can my next pay be you blowing him to the next continent?" I huffed out. She mearly laughed and patted my shoulder. She was a wind demon able to ride and manipulate the wind and lets just say you don't want to be around her on a bad day with her fan around.  
"I'll thin about it but until then how about loosing yourself in a couple of dresses? Take your mind off it." I sighed happily and nodded before strutting into the back of the shop where Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were fast at work.  
Yuka as always was first to notice my arrival. "Oh Kagome your here, did you see him today? You did didn't you oh isn't he just perfect?" She said dreamily. If she wasn't careful I thought she would begin to drool a puddle.  
"Oh you mean ego boy Koga yes I saw him not much difference though." I said as I began to stitch on a new dress.  
"But he's a dream." Countered Ayumi.  
"Not to mention down right sexy." Eri replied never leaving eye contact as she spoke.  
"Well I wish he would run after you guys instead of me I'm so sick of his high and mighty attitude thinking I am blessed by the fates to even have him noticing me let alone hitting on me. Well I wish he would just pretend I'm air." I said hotly.

"Well anyway besides king ego how's it been since we saw each other last?" Kagura asked while cleaning up around the station and in the shelves.  
"Not much since it's been three days but Sota is so busy trying to complete his invention along with work hoping to impress the other inventors at the fair. But other than that pretty smooth and easy going. I even shot a deer while out hunting with my bow I'm planning on making Sota a new vest or boots with the hide I don't know what yet but were happy with the meet as is."

"That's amazing Kagome. I don't know how you do it all raising your brother, working, and even learning to hunt and shoot a bow. I wouldn't be able to kill another living thing." Ayumi gushed to me.  
"It's really nothing but if you are hungry enough." They all laughed and we all continued to stitch. When I looked at the group I just shook my head at their silliness. "I have a question for you three." They all looked up from their sewing. "Do you girls ever where anything besides the same color of dresses. I mean there is more that one type of color in the world if you haven't noticed."  
They all giggled. "Well this green is my favorite color I just can't help how much I love it and how good it looks on me." Yuka replied.  
"I just think it's more of a simpler choice for me. Besides pink is a very feminine color." Ayumi added.  
"I think it's just easier on our parents since they've been able to tell us apart since birth due to our colors. Even if yellow seems to accent me more than them." At that they all giggled.  
"Why would your parents need to tell you apart now? I mean you all have diffrent hair styles as well as faces and personalities I mean it seems a little old.  
"Well as they say old habits die hard." Yuka giggled out making the whole room laugh along.

The rest of the time I sewed, sorted and cut until I had to leave for to check on the shop for the book drop and head over to my next job which was to babysit for another villager who needed to go shopping that day in the next town. On the way out I saw Sota working away at the blacksmiths with the owner Tatosai and his young charge Kohaku who was left in his care by his sister who had long since went missing when looking for work. She was once my best friend and it tore me apart when she left but I haven't given up hope that she will return and I threaten anyone who says otherwise.

Walking by I called out to them. "Hey Sota, good evening Tatosai, Kohaku!" They looked up from their work and I jogged over. "Finishing up the day?"  
They all nodded. "It was a busy day sis so many orders. People can't seem to stop breaking things or needing something new." Sota complained wiping the heavy amount of sweat off his brow.

"Well I'm not complaining it's giving me some good business. Haven't been this busy for a while must be because I have some hand young lads to help me out." Tatosai said patting the boys on the back making me chuckle.  
"Oh I'm sure that's the case Tatosai." I teased.  
"I have to disagree I think it's because he's finally getting his talent noticed after all these years. That and maybe Sota and I aren't doing that good a job and that's the reason horses keep throwing their shoes or things keep breaking."  
"Hey don't belittle my work!"  
I laughed at that soon followed by Tatosai and the boys. "Well when all of you are through come on down to the house and I'll have some stew cooking that's sure to fill some hungry bellies." As if to answer my request all their bellies including mine grumbled at the thought of food making us laugh even harder.  
"Well I think the stomaches have it sis we will be there once were finished here for the day, oh Tatosai your fire is going out on your metal." Sota pointed out.  
"Oh confound it." He grumbled before spitting out a stream of fire out of his mouth and into the fire pit housing metal cooking to be shaped. Tatosai was yet another demon living in the village. He is a master forge man and some say he had at one point made the most deadly of skilled weapons for the highest rank of demons.  
"Well see you at the house." I said as I trotted off home.

Reaching the house I sat on the chair by the hearth allowing my aching feet a rest. I quickly discarded my black heels and allowed my feet to soak in the coolness of the wooded floors. "Better get started on that stew." I said to myself. I walked into the kitchen passed the stairs that was across from the door and began prepping the pot and gathering the ingredients.

It would take some time for the water to boil for the stew so I set the table that was aching for more guests to be seated. Happily placing four plates on the old table. I looked back to see the pot still taking it's time and decided to gather a few flowers to decorate the table.

I went to the garden that was behind the house and stable that was to the left if the house holding our meat stock and our horse Buyo (I had to add him lol). The garden held both flowers and edible greenery. I found a few flowers that could be parted with and found a few veggies and other fruits aching to be plucked off.  
Coming back inside the large boiling pot was well ready to be magically turned into a stew. Using other veggies I made mashed potatoes, corn along with some bread and a mixed salad. The food was heated and ready with time to spare after placing it all on the table to allow it all to cool.

"Well time for the animals dinner." I said to myself bored of the silence during my labor. I went outside and began feeding the livestock.  
"Mmmm something smells delicious." Said a an all to familiar sickening voice. Making me whirl around in fright.  
"Koga what are you doing here."

"Why gracing you with your beloveds presence of course. I would think you couldn't be without me for very long." He said smugly as he made his way closer to the stables. "And I must say you'll make a fine bride with that talent of yours it's just making my nostrils dance with joy not to mention the drooling effect as well."

"Funny when I think of you beloved is the farthest thing I would use to call you. More like and egotistical ass or perhaps a clueless dog. Oh wait that's offensive to dogs I hope they forgive me." I said as I dramatically placed my hand on my heart. As if it really hurt me. If only it hurt Koga. "But thank you on the weird compliment but to stop any further thought you are not getting a morsel of my cooking you flea hound."

"Aw now Kagome you wound me."

"That's the point, now beat it before I get my bow!" I said as I gripped the chicken grains in my basket in fury making the chickens nervous and Buyo stomp from the agitation in the air.

"Oh don't worry Kagome I just might someday you'll never know." He said as he walked off.

"Yeah a cold day in hell." I countered to myself.

I dumped out the rest of the basket and went inside to write a note before coming back to the stables to Buyo to saddle him. "I know I should feed you know Buyo and I promise carrots oats and apples with hay when we get back but right now just get me out of here boy."

Buyo mearly opened his mouth and accepted the bit and didn't bother to bloat his stomach as I tightened the girth under his belly. I swung myself onto his back and we then raced out.  
I never used to like riding before but after so much it seemed to be the only let out for me. I had always wished to run way, run so quickly as if I could escape all the hurt and the rage that never seemed to cease in my life. But one day I just couldn't run fast enough and as if to help my wish Buyo coaxed me onto his back and I held onto him for dear life. I haven't stopped running since.

We raced under the bowed trees passed the old mill and further till we reached the lake where I have him a break after riding him so hard then just walked along the edge of the blue water.  
"Can you believe him Buyo he practically treats me like he owns me." He shook his head at the statement making me giggle as he placed his head over my shoulder. "If it gets him away from me I'll marry just so he can leave me the hell alone...Alone that seems to be all I'm feeling these days Buyo sometimes our ride together can't even fix that." He neighed at my words. I turned to face him patting his cheek and rubbing his soft muzzle. "I know that hurts you and I'm sorry boy but it hurts me too." I sighed and gazed to the setting horizon. "You know...one of these days...we'll ride past that horizon. Just me and you. Passed the next town to the city all the way to the ocean." Closing my eyes I pictured it just us galloping through the crashing waves along the beach.

I had heard my mother speak of the ocean she had gone their with father on their honeymoon and she said it was a sight that could only be described by eyes and eyes alone. The smells and colors and the secret treasures hidden within the sand. Opening my eyes I looked over the small lake that had once been my ocean. Where I had many a time come with my mother pretending the waves were coming at me as if they would if I were really there.  
Buyo nudged my arm eager for some attention which I readily complied. "What do you think? Do you want to travel the world with me?" He mearly nuzzled into my chest so as to scratch his brown ears.  
I love Buyo. Not only because of his almost human personality but also because of his coloring it was one of the reasons my father had picked him out during the festival where we bought him. A black mane with brown and white splotches all over. But my favorite was the faint pink muzzle that I could rub forever. So soft and cute it was criminal. Although so is he because he stole all our hearts and the veggies out of our garden sometimes.  
He moved his head and I followed his gaze towards the sun. Sota would be home by now. I sighed heavily and placed my hands on my hips giving him the eye. "Aren't I suppose the responsible person here. Your suppose to make me forget not remember silly." He again neighed at me then turned toward where we came. I shook my head. "Let's take the scenic route." Quickly I swung up onto his back and took my time before sending him speeding down the forest trails home.


	2. a dream

Chapter upload

Never have more than the one chapter up here

Chapter 2 - a dream

"That's the last order for today Tatosai!" I hollered after Kohaku and I placed the fixed wheel on the carriage.

"Good work boys let's pack it up and head over to your home Sota." He took a hefty sniff of the air after placing down his hammer. "Seems Kagome's cooking is as good as ever if I can smell it from here."

I chuckled at him. "You can smell it because your a demon Tatosai Kohaku and I can only smell the horse patties were going to be shoveling out tomorrow." Kohaku laughed along with the old man.

We were making our way to my home when I saw Koga walking over the bridge from our house. "There a reason your coming away from my house when my sister is all alone Koga?" I asked bitterly. I never did like the way he treated her and it would be a cold day in hell when he would get my blessing for her hand.

"Just visiting my future wife that's all." Smiling with confidence as he continued to walk past us.

"She'll never say yes to you Koga. In fact she's turned you down plenty of times already it's no different now than it was before." I smiled confidently as I crossed my arms.

He whipped his head around as if the statement was news to him. "You no nothing you pathetic whelp."

"That's enough Koga." Kohaku said as he stood in front of me. "Sota is right and you shouldn't treat Kagome like some object. If you love her at all you would do better in the way you treat her." He further stated as he pointed a finger at him.

Koga was about to march up and blow his top even further until Tatosai stepped up at placed a hand on our shoulders. "Enough you youngsters. I'm tired and hungry and I don't wished to break up such a stupid dispute." He said in a surprisingly calm tone. "I know for a fact Kagome can handle her own personal issues and wouldn't like to see you get invoked Sota."

"Ha shows you right you whelp." Koga barked.

"And as for you, wolf demon, I suggest you mind the way you talk and treat Miss Kagome or your head will be the next one to hang on your hunting lodge's wall." He said while staring deep into Koga's eyes.

"You making a threat old man."

"Oh from me, of course not but Kagome on the other hand it's to be surely expected." He gave a final pat on his shoulder and shoved me forward to home. "Let's go boys I believe Kagome is waiting for us to devour he wonderful creations I think it's best if we hurry and give respect to those creations don't you?" He said hurriedly as he tried to distract our attention.

"I agree master Tatosai I would love some of Kagome's good cooking." Kohaku said brightly. Even though he lived with Tatosai I knew he envied me and sis since his disappeared when he was young. Kagome often calls him her second brother and I always smile at it wishing it were true.

We made our way over the bridge and walked up the path to our house but I found it strange that I didn't hear the annual neigh from Buyo whenever I would return home. "Master Tatosai go ahead and go inside with Kohaku and make yourselves comfortable I need to check in something." They mearly nodded and let themselves in while I went investigate.

Buyo was gone, the chickens were feeding from a pile of seeds and there was no singing from the kitchen window meaning...

"Sota, Kagome left a note and she says.."

I held up my hand to stop him. "Let me guess she said she went for a ride and to start without her." Kohaku nodded and handed me the note and I chuckled at her angry scribbles. Something tells me Buyo is going to have a happy tummy by the time Kagome is done with him today.

"I feel sorry for Kagome. If she was my sister I'd take my sickle and take off that stupid demons head." Kohaku said angrily. I turned to find him in a defiant stance and it made me chuckle.

"If she was your sister head be dead the moment he hit on her." We both laughed at that and then walked back into the house.

I sat down and skimmed over the food and if the sight of it didn't kill me the scent of it did. Fresh mashed potatoes with gravy, buttered corn fresh salad greens along with a choice of a fruit salad and of course the main dish the deer stew. I wiped my mouth to make sure I wasn't drooling. "Do we wait for the lady of the house." Tatosai asked fork and spoon in hand with his napkin tucked at the neck of his shirt.

"No Kagome is off for a run so she said we can start without her." He mearly tipped his head and began to fill his bowl and plate. Leaving a good human amount for us growing boys and the young lady of the house.

Just as I was about to take in the first bite after Tatosai and Kohaku began eating I heard the distinct sound of the ground being beaten. Smiling inwardly I took a bite and listened for the sound of Buyo's neighing and the stomping off of Kagome's shoes that always seemed to get muddy during her runnings with Buyo. Most likely visiting the lake that she and our mother used to play ocean with.

Kagome thinks I don't know what she does or how she feels of things but I've seen her go through so much that's hard not to tell what she's thinking. It's sad to say I only add to that heavy burden.

By my third mouthful I heard her making her way up the steps and opening up the door entering the house with a breathless sigh.

"Kagome?" I asked with a full mouth. Can't help talking with a full mouth when I'm hungry and I want to hurry and make sure she's all right.

She walks in a little dirty from a harsh ride but a well needed one on her account. She smiled. "Are you enjoying your meal gentlemen?" She said politely. While waiting for an answer she went over to water bucket in the kitchen and began washing off the grime on her hands.

"Yes." All together.

"Good, I was a little worried I might have salted the stew a little too much." She giggled then sat and began to make her plate.

"You know sis for a girl I'm surprised at how you manage to salt things rather than sweeten them." She gave me a playful scowl and continued on with her task.

"So how's your invention coming along Sota."

"As well as can be expected for now sis, but I'm having to put it on hold until the parts I need get here." I said with a disheartened tone. If I would a had it my way that body of metal would be done and I'd be well off to the fair.

"Yeah I can't wait to see what your working on even Kagome won't tell me what it is. It's making me want to sneak a peek."

"Oh don't you dare." Kagome said trying to smother a laugh while speaking. "You'll loose your friend and the surprise reveal, Kohaku. Besides even I don't know what it is but I have a few good ideas from some hints." She placed her index finger on her chin and let her face go to the side and her gaze to be draw upward as if deep in thought over it.

"You don't have a clue sis." I said in confidence.

"Oh really? Then tell me Sota, why is there such a large amount of wood along our house and I see no muscle growth to answer for it?" She poked my arm just tease but I just poked her back. Obviously Kagome wasn't as stupid as I assumed her to be. If she had a large education with me and our father as I did she'd be even smarter than me but then again even I don't know how to fix some of the things she does or calm crazy animals. Of course as some people like to call it, the gift.

"Still I hope your able to finish it by fall Sota." Kohaku said while patting my shoulder softly. "Then you can enter in the fair, win the prize money, then go on to have your invention sold and then take half the profits."

"Which he will share with us and his sister of course." Tatosai added.

"I'll be happy to pay you both back for the help you've given me. You for the parts master Tatosai and Kagome for being so supportive." She smiled and took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Although I just hope to have enough to ease kagomr out of some jobs so she can spend more time at the book shop and get Koga out of her hair." We all laughed at that and then continued in with our meal.

The conversations went off and on throughout the meal and I heavily enjoyed the number of table occupants as well as the bellows that echoed out as we slowly savored the sweet bread from the cupboard as well as some sweet jelly to go with it.

"Well." Announced master Tatosai. "I believe it is time for me and the young lad Kohaku to retire to our beds this evening."

"Oh already?" Kagome asked sadly. I knew she loved having more life in this house but as much as I agreed with her I had to sympathize with my fellow blacksmiths as I too was beginning to feel the gravity pull towards my hard bed which seemed so soft tonight.

"Yes I'm sorry Kagome master and I have to get some shut eye if there is going to be any...work tomorrow like there was today." He said with a long yawn that caught him mid sentence.

Kagome chuckled at him and gave him a loving hug. "Well if you get worked too hard by this old grouchy demon here, just know you have a place here if you ever need it."

He softly chuckled and smiled. It seemed to hold a slight sadness before he turned and followed our master out the door home.

Watching Kagome in the spot where our mother always was I almost believed our lives were as they once were. Father asleep in the basement after a hard day of work, Kagome in her room and mother cleaning away the last remnants of the day.

She turned and she looked as if she was about to cry and it wasn't till she walked across the room the room that I probably looked the the same way. I sighed into her and gave out a sigh. "I miss them sis." She sniffled as if to answer.

"Me too."

We released our embrace and chuckled at ourselves at how emotional we were even after all these years. I then held her at arms length staring her straight in the eyes. "Don't worry sis someday I'll have the money to take care of the house and the shop. Then you can go to the ocean just like you always wanted...I promise."

She tearily smiled. "Just so long as you don't get hurt in the process Sota. Your all I've got left I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." She kissed my forehead and began to finish the last of the chores before she bid me good night leaving me to silently tinker in the basement.

Lighting a few lamps to illuminate the small dark space I found the tall sheet that stood off the ground and gave it a large pull as to pull it off of my ever problematic invention.

It was the ultimate timber chipper. It would save so much time for many people when cutting wood for their fires or even trees that would take ours to cut down and then some. I had made it from one of my fathers idea journals with a rough sketch but ultimately I designed it. Still I would dub it after my father out of respect of his memory.

Looking it over it still seemed even worse than the sketch for now but I knew it would soon turn into a well needed machine. (Picture it like the one from the movie)

"Well." I said as I rolled up my sleeves while walking over to my work apron. "Guess it's gonna be an all nighter." I just hoped that this would make our dreams come true.


	3. At last

Chapter - 3 at last

Times went on as usual. I worked until I was dead tired and I grew worried at times when not only I but maser Tatosai and Kohaku began to see about as much of Sota as I did and sometimes even less than that. As if he was trying to become a forgotten hermit.

The seasons changed quickly and summer flew by after late spring had died off and now the hues of fall had begun to paint the countryside. Buyo seemed to sense my joy of the season. He would race to capture the drifting colors that floated like graceful dancers. It was in this time of season that I always had the most vivid and lovable memories of my family when we were all together and I could never feel sad when this time of year came round.

Today was one of those days as I laid cuddled at the window seat enjoying one of my rare days were I could be as lazy as I wished or even possibly as spoiled as I wished. Though today I had decided to stop worrying about Sota and read a book from the book shop. The one called "hidden chivalry" (totally made up) is my absolute favorite and was having a terrific day just savoring the wonderful read.

It was at my favorite part as the mysterious man was about to come out of his hiding spot to help the young lost girl. I was about to turn the page when I began hearing shouts of my name coming louder and closer pulling my attention away from my book. As I was getting up to investigate the door slammed open revealing a breathless Sota trying to catch his breathe.  
He was covered all over in oil. On his face, work apron, and I was worried that his hands would be a permanent stain of the oil color. I had to hold a little snicker as I gazed at his frazzled hair that was most likely like that due to the way he was sleeping. It made it look as if he was licked by one of the cows in the field or possibly Buyo since he was prone to do that every once in a while.  
"Sota what is going on?" I asked him. It was a bit of a yell since I was a little angry that I wasn't able to finish my book on one of my days off.  
He held up his index finger as he bent over with his other hand on his knee. "I...I...it's...home."  
"What's home Sota your starting to scare me." I said worriedly.  
He took me by the wrist and without locking the door he bolted out tugging me along after him even though I protested the entire way. I didn't understand and was starting to worry until we stopped and the cellar doors leading down into his workshop.  
It took me a few seconds to comprehend what he was trying to tell me but by the time I had caught my breathe I had a single clue. "Sota...you didn't." I said with breathless excitement.  
He merely nodded and led me into his chaotic workshop that reeked of oil, candles, metal, and something burnt along with other odd smells. It was dimly lit by the small candles that had melted and accumulated over the floor and by the small windows.  
I looked over to the side after stepping down into the room and saw a contraption that almost touched the ceiling and would have some difficulty being removed from the workshop. Belts, nozzles and axes were everywhere over the machine in an organized manner where it was obvious what went in at what came out as the end product. "Sota is this the reason there was so much wood?" I asked knowingly.  
He was still in a hurry to get to the end of the room but looked back and gave out an aggravated sigh.  
"No sis, that was an earlier project but this one is way better." He motioned for me to follow him to a quickly cleared table with a sheet covering a chest sized object. He turned with great enthusiasm and took a deep relaxing breath. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded and had to catch my breath at the beautiful chest. The wood was smooth to the touch as I placed my fingers on the surface that was painted pure white and the trim of the chest was encased with what I assumed to gold. Though that was unlikely.  
"Is that gold?" I asked.  
"Yeah I had been saving it from the time someone cancelled their order from master Tatosai. Do you like the ivy designs coming out of it?" I nodded to him as I took in the intricate design of flowers and ivy that was barely thicker than that of a string of yarn.  
"Is that gold moving?" I asked as I began to think that the ivy seemed to grow and fall and sprout new flowers. Though I thought it was all in my head.  
"Yeah it's demon gold. It's sort of alive in a way. We found this out the hard way but when I thought of this invention I realized I couldn't do it without it."  
"Ok so what's in the chest?" He smiled coyly and turned it around. He slipped off half of the chests back to reveal a number if buttons and a few gears before turning back to me.  
"Do you remember that little melody mom would sing sometimes?" He said sweetly. Obviously this was something for me since it had something to do with mom.  
"Yes I remember."  
"Do you remember the notes?" I nodded at him with a skeptical face as I crossed my arms. "Tell me each one." He stood poised and ready at the buttons as I listed off each note then when I was finished he twisted a few knobs, slapped a button and replaced the back. He turned and with a proud face said. "I give you the Higurashi box." When he raised the lid I wanted to squeal like all the other girls in the village when I saw the inside. A round mirror lay in the center of the lid with ribbons criss crossing all around it, that would hold papers, drawings and other things but the best part was that it was the color of a green velvet. I was beginning to think more and more that perhaps I had inspired this strange invention.  
Then slowly I began to hear the sound of a familiar melody as if it were being played on tiny piano keys. I wanted to cry so much from the thought of those moments in time I had once beloved and thought that I would never hear sounds of that time again. Then before I thought it could become any better the golden lining along the back of the chest, where the lid and the body met, began to slide to the center and mold into two figures who began to twirl slowly and gracefully to the music. It looked exactly like our mother and father and this time I didn't bother to stop the tears from flowing. They were far too sweet to hold back. The song continued on and by the time it was finished our arms were around each other's sides as we stared at the fading figures. I was sad when the song ended because those beautiful imitators slid back into nonexistence as if our parents were revived and then again departed with death.

I turned to Sota. "Now if they don't give you that prize they are going to damn well sorry when I get my hands on them." I chuckled. He did too. His face was a little worried since I was crying a little more but he smiled and brought me in for a hug. Sota was the exact same height and before too long he would be taller than me and it only made me wish I could dig my heels into the ground to stop time as if I could wait for our parents to catch up. Sensing my feelings he hugged me tighter and I welcomed it whole heartedly. Finally after a bit of effort I gathered myself together and pulled out of our little embrace. "Ok so when do you have to leave for the fair?" I asked hurriedly.

"Well...the fair begins in about a month and it'll take me half that time to get there." He said while scratching his head. I inwardly rolled my eyes begging for help from some force above.

"And knowing your sense of direction you'll need to get started early." I giggled at him.

"Hey! That's not funny." He huffed at me but it only inferred my giggles.

"Your right but you better start packing and prepping Buyo for the journey."

"Buyo. I can't take Buyo, you need him around here I can borrow a horse and wagon from Tatosai he'd be more than happy to."

"Yes he will but we shouldn't just go taking advantage of his kindness. Now scoot and get to packing your stuff while I go talk to Tatosai and invite him and Kohaku over for dinner tonight."

"If that's the case sis then I better go talk to Tatosai to give you enough time to cook."

"Oh you." I swatted at him playfully as he jogged his way out of the basement on his way to spread the news of his accomplishment. I continued to gaze at the stairs of his empty presence and could only feel pride that I had such a brother. "Good luck." I whispered to no one.  
I gazed towards the open chest and softly petted the velvet and gold ivy while humming the sweet song. "Thank you." I whispered toward it. I then became surprised as I heard soft tinkling of notes and noticed the accumulation of gold toward the center where I noticed it forming a figure of a girl riding a horse that looked much like me and Buyo. As shocked as I was I couldn't help but smile at the sweet moment and softly petted the chest that I had now discovered to be enchanted. "Oh, you beautiful chest." I said to it. "If they don't love you at the fair I will with all the love of everyone there."

The tune changed and so did the figures to where I now looked as if I were a princess dancing with a faceless prince. I giggled. "Making a prediction are we." As if to answer it, the tune heightened into a merry melody that slowly died down. I sighed softly as I watched the chest shut itself, giving the performance a fitting end. My hand laid upon the enchanted chest and pondered on the mysterious figure and I quickly erased it from my mind thinking it had no true relevance to me since no prince could ever wish for my hand. I wiped the drying tear trails and huffed to rid myself of any further swirling emotion in my hear t but carried with me happiness and peace as I walked out the door.

I looked back just as I was about to exit the cellar staring at the chest and walked out into the bright light of the day. Somehow the day had become more beautiful as I watched Buyo graze and the wind brush through the trees and though my heart was filled with this immense and wonderful peace I could not help but release a few tears as I felt as if I was being embraced by my parents once more. Once again I wiped away the tears and dusted myself off. "Just another day in paradise." I said with a giggle.


	4. over my dead body

I couldn't wait to tell master Tatosai about the surprise and my inventions completion. But above all I was happy by Kagome's reaction that I couldn't have asked for anything better. My only regret is that I would have to sell the Higurashi box but I could always make another.

My steps were happy and held a bounce to them. "Hi little brother." Until that voice ruined my entire good mood.  
I turned to find Koga the stupid wolf demon leaning on a tree with one arm resting his head against it. His other arm griped his hip close to his sword that acted as a silent threat. Leaving one of his leg to support his weight while the other was tucked in front of it. He was dressed relatively well for the weather but he only ever dressed like a human, or when he wanted to impress Kagome, when he was in town. I smirked at the thought. He probably wanted to see Kagome today and I saved her in the nick of time. Maybe my mood wasn't so spoiled after all. "What do you want Koga?"  
He stood up and walked over to me and put on the false face. "Just heard through some little birds that you finally managed to finish your little junk trap." What I wouldn't give for my musket so I could shoot the little birds that told him.

"What of it Koga?" I had to hold back of my anger before my teeth broke grinding together on each other.

"Just wanted to congratulate ya was all, and maybe your sister too." He chuckled. "Maybe while you're gone you'll get a brother in law." He smiled devilishly over that last sentence.

I marched and eyed him in the vilest way possible that would make even the devil cringe. "Now you listen and you listen good you no good flea bag. My sister wouldn't fall for you, marry you if you gave her a love potion or if you were the last living thing in creation. She's been through enough and deserves nothing but happiness to the fullest extent. Stay away from her or so help me god I will find every way possible to make you live in the very definition of hell."  
He made comments after I began walking away but they fell on angry deaf ears. To anyone who would've walked by would agree that I was the definition of fuming with my red face and most likely a popped vein.  
When I saw the brick chimney, choking on heavy smoke from the day's work, I sprinted in hopes of leaving my anger behind. If there was one thing me and my sister had in common it was our hot temper.  
Kohaku was wailing away at a piece of metal that was no doubt a custom order as usual. Meanwhile Tatosai was looking as if he were napping on top of his demon bull.  
"Sota!" Kohaku called after looking up from his work to catch sight of me. "Did you finish the chest yet or did another gear bust and you undead up spilling oil all over yourself." He chuckled as he put down the hammer and walked up to meet me and embraced me in a brotherly hug.

"Yeah I finished it not long ago and raced into town for sis. Should of seen the look on her face though it might've broken your heart at the sight." I recalled that moment but could only smile with pride.

"How did the demon gold I gave you work?" Tatosai asked as he leaped off his demon bull.  
I smiled. "Just fine master I was a little surprised myself when I first tried it, it's a bit touchy."  
He laughed at my words. "That it is. Once I tried to use it as a statue but when the client came into collect it, it only kept making faces with his face in the vilest of ways." He said a little bitterly.  
"That's probably because you cursing about the client while you were working with the metal  
Still I couldn't help laughing but had to do without the gold coins from that job." Of course he would've kept something like that with that sense if humor of his. Tatosai was one to play many of his own pranks when he wasn't being the serious master.  
"Hey Sota what had you so angered earlier? I saw your face when I called out to you." Kohaku laid a hand on my shoulder in comfort but it only reminded me of why or properly who I was angry about.  
"Yeah it was Koga. He was trying to say that after I left he was going to make sis his wife and he'd be my brother." I made a sick face at the thought. "As if I would let him marry my sister especially when she doesn't love him let alone like him."

"Don't worry so much Sota. Kagome can handle herself fine, because believe it or not she is the older sibling, not you." Kohaku said knowingly. "And if it troubles you that much then I'm sure master and I can watch over her for you while your away."  
"I wouldn't mind one bit young Sota, just so long as I get to eat that food of hers." Tatosai cackled.  
"I'm sure sis would love the company." I chuckled back at him. "One thing is for sure." I said firmly. "Over my dead body wiould I ever let him or any other man try to force Kagome to marry him."

"I second that."

"Not me I'm too old to die." We chuckled at our old master, but knew he would do his best to protect Kagome should the time arise.

"Anyway, the main reason I came here is because sis wanted me to invite you both to a celebratory dinner as thanks for supporting me and all."

"I'd be honored to join you and your sister. How about you master?"

"Why bother asking, I would take up every chance to eat her cooking whenever I have the chance. Count me there without a second thought Sota." He said happily while wiping at a slip of drool that managed to escape out of his mouth.

"Great I'll see you tonight." I chuckled at him.  
"I'll walk back with you. Do you mind master Tatosai?" Kohaku said as he turned seeking out his master's consent.

"You go on ahead Kohaku. Got to keep Koga out of Sota's hair now don't we."

Kohaku chuckled. "I'll clean up after dinner."

"That's all right go on it'll all be done before I leave."

"Guess we'll be waiting on him to get things done since his record for finishing up is hours." I teased.

"Oh go on you rotten little brats." He playfully threatened as we ran off. We raced for a while but slowed and began discussing the same things we usually did like a little unknown ritual between us. We would talk about our apprenticing with Tatosai, then our sisters and then whatever the conversation would happen to drift towards later. This time it went towards my leaving which I surprised by.

"I don't think I'll be gone that long really. At least to me anyway since it'll pass so quickly with the buzz being around my invention." I replied to his question about the amount of time I would spend away.

"You say that as if the world revolved around you here." He teased.

"Funny I thought it did." I countered. I had often thought of him as my brother, even long before his big sister Sango had disappeared after going to look for work.

At one time along with many others I had thought she had abandoned him and I instantly regretted bringing that to his thoughts since I ended up with a black eye and a bruised ego. Though what had really changed my thought was Kagome saying that Sango was like her and that she would never abandoned Kohaku. Though the thought of her fate has long left us all in worry. But I don't none more so than Kohaku who had not long ago confessed to me that he was beginning to forget what she looked like. I would hate to be away for Kagome that long I didn't even want to imagine his pain that he has to live with.

"So you going to miss me?" I asked him hoping to clear my thoughts. He smiled back and gave me a side hug as we walked.

"As if you have to ask. You know I always thought of you like a brother." He chuckled.

"Well it's better that were not related though." I teased.

"How come?" He backed off a little offended.

I looked at him playfully. "Cause then Kagome would be your sister and you don't even want know what's its like having her for a sister." I laughed.

"I wouldn't mind. Maybe it would even be like..."

"If Sango were here?" He nodded. I began to feel guilty by what I had said and was beginning to wish my mouth were sewn shut. Kagome would no doubt be, the most willing person, pulling the thread. A thought rose up in my mind and I took a side glance at him and smiled. "No way. If Sango were here it would be peaceful." I declared loudly.

My words had obviously taken him by surprise as he looked at me with a bemused smirk. "Peaceful. Really?" Dragging out the really. I chuckled.

"Yeah peaceful. From what I remember she was always the one to break up the fights and if she were here Koga would be sleeping with the worms. Not to mention Kagome would be so much happier." I found the sky very interesting as I looked up and imagined the face Kagome would have if Sango were around. The two would no doubt be inseparable like the sister spirits they were at one time.

"It would be a sight to see..." He grew unusually quiet and he stopped in the midst of the road.

"What's the matter Kohaku?" I asked as I searched his expression in worry. He looked at me then all around as if fearing someone would hear.

"Can you keep a secret? I really mean it Sota this is very serious and you can't tell a soul not even your sister." He whispered. I nodded silently and moved closer as I became very interested in this conversation that was becoming a heavy secret. "About two years ago I began receiving things. First it started off as small parcels of food, later on it was clothes and I didn't think much of it until I received a small bag of gold." At the mention of the last item my eyes were saucers and something in my gut was saying it was weird. "Now just six months ago I received not only another bag of gold but a letter..."

"Is it from..."

"Shush." He exclaimed as he slapped his hand over my mouth to keep me quiet.

He released me after letting it sink in but I wasn't quiet for long. "Why didn't you tell us she's..."

"Shush, stupid." He quietly yelled.

"Why are we whispering?" I whisper yelled.

"Because I'm not allowed to breathe a word of the things I've been getting since the beginning. I'm not even supposed to tell you but the letter sounded so much like sis I couldn't let you continue to think that she was dead too."

"Do you have any clues as to where she may be or why you are getting these things now? Though I'm more curious as to what she did for it." I was hoping she wasn't doing anything too scandalous. The thoughts that went through my head were some that were better left unsaid.

Kohaku only shook his head. "I don't care as long as she is happy, safe and that I at least get to see her and tell her I love her." I sympathized with him and pulled him into a brotherly hug. I could only imagine what it would be like to lose all of my family and have little or no hope to see them again. "Sota am I crazy to hope."

I relaxed my tight grip and made harsh eye contact with a smirk. "Kohaku the day you stop hoping is the day I stop breathing." He laughed and so did I and we began to walk on with lighter steps at this new found hope in ourselves.

"Kohaku?"

"Yeah."

"I'll keep your secret as long as you promise me one thing." He chuckled as I glanced back at him.

"What is it?" He asked

When I turned to face forwards with Kohaku following I began to see home just over the hill with smoke coming out of the chimney and all I could seem to see was Kagome. "Promise me that while I'm gone you'll live with Kagome and protect her from Koga until I get back. I have a feeling that he's got something up his sleeve and I don't like it." I stopped and turned back to him. "I'm not saying to guard her 24 hours a day because sis would kill me if I asked you to do that. Just watch her and be there for her so that Koga can't harm her, ok?"

Kohaku smiled and walked up to me and patted me on the shoulder. "As if you have to ask or rather force me since it's the only way for you to keep my secret."

I laughed at him. "I'd do it even if you didn't stupid."

"Looks who's calling the kettle black, you're the stupid one you're the one who is going to get lost during your journey. That's the whole reason you have to leave early is cause you already know you're going to get lost."

We laughed at each other some more. "Not so long as I have this place in my heart." I said as our gaze fell on the house. I scoffed. "Besides, with Buyo with me he'd rather bite off my hand before I let him get us lost."

But if only I realized what this journey was to bring I would have never left home.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Thanks to all who read this story and who are commenting I really appreciate it. Thanks to those who have started to follow as well. I'm so sorry that I have taken so long to do these few chapters but as you know, life loves to toss everything it has at you. For other writers or just for the readers I hope that your lives get easier from your harsh problems and I wish happy times for you all. Looking forward to other comments and coming soon new chapters for my other stories.**


	5. Lets be happy

Chapter 5 - Let's be happy

The sky is dark now. I thought to myself as I stared out our kitchen window. Sota and the others were still enjoying the spread of food I had made them. As I gazed at them I had the sudden urge to be under the night sky and exited the room. As I walked outside I found it a bit funny how they didn't seem to notice during their sprawl of laughter. I couldn't even begin to comprehend their conversation that was beginning to sound like a foreign language to me as they went on and on about other tasks and inventions and such.  
Buyo called to me as I opened the door and I giggled slightly while grabbing my long coat that I had begun to wear more and more as the cold had begun to settle in. I walked over slowly to the stables and lit a single lamp, catching the sight of a few sleeping animals except Buyo who was far too awake and who no doubt wanted to be a part of the fun inside. I came over to him and set the lamp close by and hugged his head gently to my chest as he neighed in content at thte long awaited affection.

"He's leaving tomorrow Buyo." I said softly. I was so mixed in feelings with happiness and excitement for him and yet I was so full of sadness along with it that it hadn't even begun to surface until now. I was going to be alone. I was sad because of all these things but at the same time I wanted to shove him out just so he could hurry home and tell me what a success his dream became. A dream that many had often made fun of him over. Sota was so brave to be following his dreams while I can only dream about dreams instead of chasing after them. Not to mention I was stuck at home with responsibilities and at this point I couldn't bear to leave home for the fear that it wouldn't be waiting for me when I returned. "You'll be leaving too and you'll have to look out for him." He viscously shook his head as if to revoke the idea. I laughed. "I know, I don't like it either Buyo but only you know the way home, and he would be the one to get lost on his own as usual. Please Buyo, you've got to look after him when I can't." I pleaded with him. A low and soothing tone came from him and I hugged at his neck as I often did. Whenever we did this I seemed to become calm but the racing of my worried heart couldn't seem to stop. Sota was a cautious person but not so much when it came to traveling and it would give me just another thing to worry about. Buyo with his keen inner eye knew that my heart had more going on inside than I was letting on for others to see and he was right. Buyo was a silent protector for me and sometimes form myself when I was truly feeling down. He knew in his own way that I was going to be left on my own and that the comfort he was giving me with his low neighs and the nudges his head gave were going to need to last until their return home.

I heard a door open and turned to find Sota peeking out the door with the same proud smile that had yet to cease since he showed me his invention. "Hey sis I don't know if you did or not but did you happen to go back and lock up the book shop?" He questioned.

I gasped in surprised, then groaned at my own stupidity that led to an embarrassed chuckle. "No I haven't yet I completely forgot about it. Thank you for reminding me." At that moment Buyo bunted against my back playfully making me giggle as he nibbled on his riding bridle nest to his stall. "And thanks for giving me a reason to ride Buyo."

"Haha no problem sis but be careful ok?" He swiped at the air with his hand before returning it to his pockets before the cold began to capture it.

"Sure thing Sota but do you mind cleaning up a bit for me? I still had a few things to do at the shop before I'm going to close up."

"Me and Kohaku can handle it but Master Tatosai will probably make use of the hearth before he leaves." He laughed at his own words and I laughed along with him.

He went back inside after a quick goodbye and I quickly let Buyo out and grabbed only the bridle since I was in a hurry and sometimes preferred riding bareback as opposed to riding in a saddle. Especially when the night was as beautiful as it was right now. Not to mention I wasn't planning on riding him very far or as hard as I usually did with the saddle. Still Buyo was compliant as always and stood close while I closed the stall and placed the lamp in a more secure place that way that we would have light when we returned. I easily hopped onto his back with practiced ease and we made our way into the village under the light of the moon with the only sound being his hefty hoof beasts and the rustling of wind in the trees.

The village wasn't so unusual at night and seemed welcoming and homely in the nighttime as in the day with the nightly candles lit in windows that gave extra light along with the moon. The only disruption came from the constant roar from Koga's hunting lodge from the men and demons that happen to be partaking in Koga's latest celebration of conquest over who knows what. It seemed that the lodge was even more rowdy during the night than the day as another burst of ruckus made Buyo perk up and walk a little faster towards our destination. I could hear above all others the sound of Koga's voice boasting about his latest hunt. It was vicious as always and torture to the poor creature as he described it and I only wished someone would give him a taste of his own medicine. Koga always made his kill suffer and in the beginning when I fairly new here Koga was nothing more than a pest but now he was a hero to all except to the last good few who know who he really is.

Entering into the unlocked shop I found myself gazing around and lost within my mind that was stirring with memories from earlier that day to when I recalled first entering the shop as a young girl after our family had relocated to the country only to lose our parents a few years later and then our grandfather was lost to time not long after Sota and I had become adults. Though it didn't stop us from weeping like the children we felt we were at the time. I laughed as I saw my favorite book left sprawled about the cushion of the window seat before Sota had dragged me off home to see the completion of his project.

"Well." I said as I took a look around and shucking off my long brown coat. "Best get to cleaning up before I lock up." Lighting a few candles I began to organize what I had left unfinished and deciding that I would leave a few things to wait until the next day that would give me more time and light to look them over. A sudden chill ran up my spine as I began to think I was being watched and I looked into the street and the square from the windows to be sure I was alone but the thought and slight touch of fear was still there. "That's odd."

Buyo seemed to sense my uneasiness and nickering in agitation. I went out and settled him down before I went back inside and double checked to make sure all was in order before picking up the lock keys and my coat and snuffing out the lights before locking up. As I placed my hands on Buyos back to ride home the chill came once more and like before I could sense nothing nor see anything despite the light of the moon illuminating the darkness. I simply shook it off and once again hopped on his back and we trotted home though I managed to coax him into taking the scenic route which allowed us to run through the pastures and under the trees.

I had remembered nights like these as a young child when I couldn't sleep and how our father would take me for rides and by the time we were home I would be so tired that I found it hard to be awake than asleep. Papa seemed to have a solution for everything and everyone if only that could have saved him and mother from having to leave us behind. A brush of wind had picked up and brought a sweet chill to my cheek as if it were kissed which made me smile until I found myself straining for breath and pinned by my shoulders against a tree instead of atop Buyo who began to whinny at the top of his large lungs.

"Hi there Kagome." Said a familiar slurred voice. I searche out his face in the dark until the moon came out as if to announce the void figures presence and giving face to Koga. "What are you doing here out so late." His voice reeked of liquor and considering he was a demon it was surprising that he was drunk at all. Though with the sounds that I had heard coming out of the lodge I shouldn't have been surprised by it at all. Then I remembered the chilled feeling of unease I had kept feeling and remembered how silent everything was when I was leaving and he must have been watching me as it was beginning to settle down inside the lodge.

"Let me go Koga!" I hollered in the midst of my fear as I watched his eyes grow closer while examining his new prize.

"Aw Kagome I waz wanzing to be wiz you az you can agree the nights iz perfect fer it don't you agree." He slurred at me. To emphasize his point, he began to kiss my neck making whimper in fear as what he had planned for me.

"Stop it Koga, you're drunk." I tried to reason to him. As if I could hardly do that with him while he was sober.

"Ain't drunk." He countered with a slight offended look which quickly turned into a full on smirk. "At least..." He sniffed deeply. "Notz yet zo howz about I get a tastze of ya."

"Koga I mean it...let me...let me go...Koga!" I said as I struggled against his invincible grasp. His touches remained innocent bit threatened something more as he tried to remove my coat and I wasn't about to wait around to find out what was in stored.

"Good." He slurred with his drunken voice. He muttered other things and I cried out for people nearby if there were any. He became more aggressive in his brute force and I began to cry as his hands rew lower and began to lift my skirt and just before he could go any farther, within the blink of an eye, I heard a crack and Koga laid crumpled upon the cold dirt under the next tree.

I looked up to thank my savior and found Buyo's rear end facing me. He made a deep whinny as if a threatening warning and I quickly climbed on without hesitation. I gripped onto his mane for dear life as I hoisted myself aboard his back and Buyo immediately took off without waiting for me to settle before he bolted. The thunder he created with each step was a harsh distraction as my racing heart that was running with fearful thoughts of what Koga could possibly do next. He had always been a pain but never one to dupe into something so low as what he tried to do; He always seemed too proud and confident in his looks for that. Buyo crashed through trees and over hurdles that couldn't be seen by my eyes in this night as we escaped from Koga's presence.

I cried into his main that was whipping about my face and I cried harder as a new burst of fear ran through me but stopped when a brisk wind blew making Buyo rear up. In the distance I swore I could hear faint whispers and looked up from Buyo's mane and looked to the sky after he settled back to the ground. In that moment all fear and thought of the encounter with Koga began to retreat as a single cloud covered the bright moon enough to give light toward a vast sea of stars. Although my body was shaking wildly from fear and the cold night despite my long coat I found myself becoming calm despite how much I had wished to cry and to scream with anger at Koga. The wind blew once more and again I could hear the faint sounds I had begun to recall the tales my mother once told me about the winds that carried wishes to the heavens through the stars. Winds that held voices of those who wished and could be heard by those who listened and also made a wish upon such winds to be carried upward to the stars. I urged Buyo on and we raced the whispering wind and as we raced I said not a wish but a prayer that may be granted if fate would for once be kind to us. "Oh please, please let our family be safe and happy again." I prayed. "May Sota come home safe and successful." As my head once again rose up to meet the face of the moon and stars I smiled in a new found confidence and resilience.  
Though if I knew what I going to be getting myself into I would have made an entirely different wish.

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG o

Life gets hectic and I always like to publish or try to publish 3 chapters at a time to give you a bit to satisfy your reading addiction to last until im able to publish the next few. Chapter and 9 are already plotted out and are being written right now so please continue to review and hey put in an input about any of my stories I love to here from you guys thanks.


End file.
